The present invention relates to an individual-segment rotor having a plurality of laminated core segments arranged in a star shape, wherein the laminated core segments each have a plurality of individual sheets, which are firmly connected to one another and each having a permanent magnet between each pair of adjacent laminated core segments, through which a hollow-cylindrical arrangement of the laminated core segments and the permanent magnets is produced.
The rotors of electric motors and generators can be constructed as individual-segment rotors. In such cases the permanent magnets are arranged in a star shape around the shaft and a laminated core segment is located in each case in the spaces between each pair of adjacent permanent magnets. The aim is to construct such an electric motor or generator with magnets in a flux concentration having as little stray flux as possible. In addition the layout and the manufacturing should be suitable for series production. If necessary the rotor should also be constructed magnetically and mechanically concentric and symmetrical to the stator. In such cases it would also be useful for the air gap volume between rotating and stationary parts to be as small as possible.
It is known (cf. the subsequently published European patent application EP 12 159 917.9) that a bandage, which extends over the entire active part length of the rotor, can be used to take up the centrifugal forces of the laminated core segments and the permanent magnets. The tolerances effective in relation to the air gap will turn out rather large by virtue of the individual part tolerances and the material thickness of the bandage. Specifically in this layout the external diameter is defined via a chain of tolerances of four components (polygon shaft, magnet, laminated core segment and bandage). The bandage itself increases the gap between rotor and stator.